A Change of Heart
by videogamelover221
Summary: Blossom is one her way home when she gets ganged up by a group of guys. She thinks she's doomed then Brick comes along. He saves her, but she can't go home. Brick makes her stay at his house for the night. Story is better than summary! Rating changed to T


**Hi! This is my first one shot, Powerpuff fic, and Blossom x Brick story. I do not own the Powerpuff girls characters, Cartoon Network does. I also don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. I just own the Ms. Taylor, Molly, and the gang. The bold means author's note/comments. This switches from Blossom and Brick's P.O.V. Italics are texts. **

**Blossom's P.O.V. **

My life has changed in the past nine years. I'm no longer a six year old crime fighter. I'm a fifteen year old heroine. I still have my long red hair; it goes down to my hips. We are all about five feet and some inches. I can't remember. My sisters and I don't wear the same dresses anymore. We wear different types of clothes with our signature colors. I like to wear my pink skirt that goes down to the middle of my thighs, a pink 100% cotton shirt with sleeves that just go off the shoulders. It also has a green recycle sign on the middle of my shirt. I still wear a red ribbon in my hair. It's just not as big as it use to be.

Buttercup, Bubbles, and I entered high school. We like it so far except for two things. Princess Morbucks is in our school causing mishaps with about every student. We can handle her, but we can't stand the next group of people. The Rowdyruff Boys. Yep….they're in our school too. Out of all them, though, I can't stand Brick, the leader. He has changed, but only his appearance. He's at least six feet and wears a red hoodie and jeans. Oh yeah he also has his stupid read hat and his hair in a ponytail that goes down to his neck. He annoys the heck out of me! He calls me "doll" and "pinky" all the time and is in most of my classes. Even in my honors! He doesn't that seem that smart and never see him the Townsville library. I come here almost everyday to read, do my homework, and study. I thought he never did. All I knew is that he hates me and I hate him. Well I thought he did. I think about all because of yesterday. I looked at the clock and it said 5:00. 'I better go home,' I thought. I put my books in my book bag **(Yes its pink!) **and said goodbye to the Liberian, Ms. Taylor.

"Are you flying home?" she asked in her sweet tone.

"I was planning to, why?" I asked.

"Well I thought you should walk home before daylight's savings time. Also the sky is pretty cloudy."

I thought about for a moment and it was early November and I won't see Brick. The professor also hates it when we fly in bad weather. He usually sees me on my way home from the sky. "You're right Ms. Taylor, I will walk! I think it's only leftovers tonight too!"

"OK just be careful!" Ms. Taylor said as I left.

'Sorry Brick, you won't be seeing me tonight," I thought happily.

**Brick's P.O.V.**

I was sitting on the couch when I looked at the clock on my cell phone. Five o' clock. 'Time to bother Pinky,' I thought. She always leaves the library at this time and I meet her halfway through in the sky. I wondered what to do today. Insult her, bring into a fight, or race her. I'll have time to pick, but I had to go. "Hey, I'm going for a flight Mojo!" I shouted to my evil, monkey "father."

"Alright just hurry back because I, Mojo Jojo, have made an invention so great that it will…"

"Yeah yeah see ya!" I replied. I don't really care for him.

"Hey can I come?" My air-headed brother, Boomer asked. He began following me.

"No! Go bother Butch!" I said annoyed.

"OK!" he exclaimed, going to Butch's room. I swear he is such an idiot. Butch is smarter than him, but not that much. He's the brawniest of us. He even has a six pack! **(Yes I gave him a six pack.) **Maybe it's from working out too much so he can win against Buttercup the green one. I flew to the edge of the city and looked at my phone. It said 5:10. Only about five more minutes before I got my daily dose of Pinky's annoyance…or so I thought.

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

I looked at the road leading home. It was closed from one of Mojo Jojo's scemes. I totally forgot! I sighed. I was determined to not fly so I wouldn't have to see Brick. I had enough of him from school. I decided to go through the alley. I was scared, but then I reminded myself that I was a Powerpuff girl. So I made my to the alley.

**Brick's P.O.V.**

'She's ten minutes late. Where is she?' I wondered. Then I noticed how cloudy the sky was. I also thought how that one road is close from Mojo. The only way back to her house was the alley. It is the most dangerous place in town. It where perverts and gangs hang out. 'She's going to get herself hurt,' I thought. At that moment my feet took control and I was on my way there. 'What am I doing?' I asked myself.

"Go save her," a little voice said.

"Why would I do that?" I asked out loud.

"You know why," it said.

"I should go check on her. I don't want anything happening to the person I irritate the most." I said. I continued flying to the alley.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I've been walking for ten minutes and I think it was about 5:30. Nothing happened yet. Then suddenly I heard something with my super hearing. "Who's there?" I asked. Then another rustle. "Who's there?" I asked again, a little louder. It got darker and then they emerged from the shadows. There was about seven of them. They all looked drunk and had lust in their eyes.

"Hey there pretty thang," said one of them huskily.

"Get away from me," I threaten.

"Why we do that?" asked another in a ski hat. They got closer to me and I couldn't take it. I shot laser out of my eyes, just barely missing their feet. "Hey I know you," said the same guy, "you're a Powerpuff girl. Blossom right?" He chuckled, "Leon get her bag."

The thug named Leon tried to get my book bag off my back, but I quickly turned and frozed him with my ice breath. "Now leave me alone!" I shouted. Out of nowhere two guys grabbed my arms and the ski hat guy covered my mouth and eyes.

"Now no more powers and don't try to fly," he said.

He let go of my mouth. "And what if I do?" I asked, trying to be brave.

"We'll go after you're sisters," he whispered and laughed.

I stood there helpless. I couldn't put my sisters in danger. "OK, I'll listen," I said quietly.

"Good girl," he said. Then I screamed a little scream. He covered my mouth again and said, "No screaming either! There's no one here who can help you!"

"Except one!" A guy shouted. We all turned around and I picked my head up. I saw a teenage boy with a red hat and red eyes filled with rage.

"Brick?" I whispered.

**Brick's P.O.V.**

I was deep in the alley now and no sign of Pinky. 'Maybe she was already at home,' I thought. Then I heard a faint scream. I recognized the scream. "Blossom?" I whispered. I turned and saw a crowd around a girl with long read hair. I saw a guy covered Blossom's mouth. I clenched my fist with rage I never felt before.

"No screaming either! There's no one who can help you!"

I ran down yelling, "Except one!" They turned to face me Blossom looked up with fear in her eyes.

"Brick?" she whispered.

A guy with a ski hat said, "You know this broad?"

"Yes, but don't call her a broad," I said clenching my teeth. Blossom seemed confused and so was I. Why was I acting like this?

"I will call her whatever I want to call her," he said. "Cal, Snake get him!" The guys came after me. I used my laser eyes to zap a guy's shoulder and used my fire breath and burned the guy called "Snake's" face.

"Are you going to let her go now?" I asked.

"Hey I know you! You're one of the Rowdyruff Boys!" said a gang member.

"Why are helping a Powerpuff?" the ski hat guy asked.

"Because no girl should go through this," I said, "and if you go to her sisters, my brothers and I would gladly come down here and kick you asses. Now give me the girl."

He looked at his gang and reluctantly said, "Fine." The guys holding Blossom pushed he toward me. Before they could try anything else I took her hand and flew out of the alley.

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

We flew until we were out of the alley. We caught our breaths and faced each other. I don't know how he got there and why, but I was really happy to see him for once. "OK," he began, "why were you there? Don't you the dangers of the place? If I hadn't come along you would have been hurt!" He was practically yelling at me. I could feel the tears coming and, for some reason, I pulled him into a hug.

"I know, I don't know what came over me," I said shakily. Then I began sobbing and I kept hugging him. I knew he was confused, but I didn't care. I kept crying.

**Brick's P.O.V.**

After I was done scolding her, she ran up to me and started hugging me. Me! "I know, I don't know what came over," she said quivering. She began sobbing and kept holding on to me. I was a little confused. I started hugging back as comfort.

I held her for about five minutes and then I said, "Alright let's get you back home."

"No!" she exclaimed.

"No?" I asked.

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

Brick held me close to him for about five minutes, it seemed. Then he said, "Alright let's get you back home."

"No!" I exclaimed.

"No?" he asked.

"I can't go home! My sisters and the professor will see my bruises and tears! I just can't face them yet," I said. I really didn't feel like I was stable enough to go home.

"Where are you supposed to go?" Brick asked.

"I can probably stay at friend's house. It is Friday after all," I said.

He shook his head, "No I don't trust any of them. You're coming with me at my house."

"What!" I asked surprised.

"You'll stay with me tonight. That way you'll feel safer."

"Look Brick I thank you for helping me, but I don't think this is a good idea."

"C'mon Blossom just do it for me." He looked sincere and I don't remember a time when actually called me by my name. I don't know why but I agreed to go. "Great! We're going to have to sneak you in though." He took my hand and we flew up to the sky, towards Mojo's lab/house.

**Brick's P.O.V.**

I told Blossom she coming with me tonight. Some part of me wanted her to stay and make sure she was safe. The other part was saying "What the hell are you doing!" She agreed and instinct took her hand and we flew toward Mojo's. Maybe the bad part of me wanted to make sure that she didn't try to leave my side. I saw the monkey's volcano lair and I told her, "We have to go under the big microscope and around to the other side!"

"OK!" she said. We ducked under the microscope and went around the volcano to three square windows. I looked into mine to make sure no one was in my room. Then I opened the window and led her in.

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

He led me into his room and I looked around. The walls were red and so were his sheets. He had posters of old monster movies and bands like Metallica, The All-American Rejects, and Bowling for Soup. He turned a light on and the room became brighter. Not much though. I put my book bag next to his night stand on the left side of his bed. **(I'm not good at describing rooms sorry!)** "Nice room," I said.

"Yeah right. You're just saying that to be nice," he replied.

"No I'm serious." The I noticed his guitar, "Is this yours?" I picked it up as gentle as I could.

"Yep it's me pride and joy."

"How did you get?"

"Well I stole it from…I mean I _got _it from a friend."

I looked at the electric, red guitar. "You stole this?" I was getting angry.

"A long time ago." He looked sheepish.

"You are so lucky that you saved me or I would be turning you in."

"Today is my lucky day." He smirked while I rolled my eyes. Then I heard loud footprints coming up the stairs.

"I think someone's coming."

"Get in the closet!" I ran to the black closet, feeling like an idiot. I closed the door. I squished between jeans and sweaters. Butch and Boomer ran in.

"Hey we were getting worried about you!" Boomer said.

"Yeah where were you?" Butch asked.

"I told you! For a flight!" Brick exclaimed.

"Dude it's almost six-thirty!"

"It is?"

"Uh huh," Boomer said.

"I got side tracted," he said.

"By who?" Boomer asked dumbly.

"Who do you think Boomer?" Butch asked, "The red head Blossom of course!"

"Oh yeah because you like her!" My eyes widened.

"No I don't!" Brick shouted.

"Brick and Blossom sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Butch and Boomer sang. I was about to burst out laughing even if I was embarrassed.

"No I don't! I don't like her!" Brick said defensively. I loved how he was getting so defensive about this. I couldn't hold it in anymore! I began to laugh so hard!

Butch became quiet, "Did you hear that?" I immediately covered my mouth.

"I think it came from the closet," Boomer said. I became nervous. They walked toward the door and I tried to back up, but I couldn't.

Brick ran to it and said, "Nothing's in there!"

"Then let us check," Butch said.

"Yeah let us check," Boomer repeated. Butch gave him a slap on the head somewhere. They shoved Brick out of the way and found me.

"Hey guys," I said.

Butch pulled me out, "What were you doing in there? Spying on us for future fights?"

"No," I said nervously. I tried to struggle out of his grip.

"You ain't going anywhere," he said. He rolled his hand into a fist and lifted it. He was about to punch me when Brick stopped him.

**Brick's P.O.V.**

Butch was about to punch Blossom, but I got up and grabbed his arm. I twisted it. "Let go of her dude," I said. He did what I said and Blossom ran beside me. Boomer just stood there in shock.

Butch held his arm in pain. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"You can't hurt a house guest," I said as calm as I could.

"What do you mean by that?" Boomer asked.

"She's staying with us for the night," I said.

"What!" the guys exclaimed.

"Look long story short," Blossom said, "Brick saved from a gang and now he's making me stay for the night because I can't go home yet."

"I have to tell Mojo!" Boomer shouted and almost ran out the room. Luckily I grabbed his shoulder in time.

"No you're no! I'm keeping her visit a secret. You know what he will do if he found out," I said.

"What if we do tell?" Butch asked.

"I will beat you two into a pulp."

The two numbskulls looked at each other and said "OK."

"Boys dinner!" Mojo yelled from downstairs.

"Yes," the guys said flying downstairs.

I looked at Blossom and told her to stay here. "I know, I will. Now go eat your crappy dinner."

"It's probably cold pizza tonight…again. I'll be in a half hour. You might want to borrow one of my hoodies."

"Why?"

"It gets very cold in here and Mojo doesn't put the heat on." I gave her one out of my closet and left.

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

He actually gave one of his sweaters. I stood there for a few minutes looking at it. I suddenly got very cold and I put it on. It was a little big on me, but I didn't. My cell phone began vibrating from my little pocket in my bag.

It was Bubbles saying, _Where r u? _

I texted her back, _I'm staying at Molly's house _Molly is one my best friends. _I'll be back tomorrow morning _

_What about clothes? _

_I'll just borrow her's_

_OK have fun! _

_Thanks _

I looked at the time. I put my phone back in the pocket. It was already 7 o' clock! I pulled my book out from my bag and began reading.

**Brick's P.O.V.**

After dinner I went back to my room with a slice of pizza in hand. I found Blossom reading at the edge of my bed. I noticed that she was wearing the hoodie I gave her. "Hey you're wearing the hoodie," I said.

She looked at me, "Only because it's cold." She went back to reading. I walked in and closed my door.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"_Twilight _by Stephanie Meyer," she answered.

I snickered, "You're actually reading that?"

She looked at me and said, "It's a very good romance novel."

"I have better books that that!"

"You actually read?"

"Yeah! You don't think I got into honor's for nothing, do you?"

She looked shock, "I thought you talked your way in their so you can irritate me."

"I'm smarter than you think. Let me show you." I got up and moved my dresser that was next to the right side bed. I mean pick it up and moved it aside. "Impressed by that?" I gave her a cocky grin. She rolled her eyes and I laughed. I moved a piece of red carpet and revealed the hatch.

"What's in there?" Blossom asked.

"You're gonna be surprised." I led her down wooden steps and turned a light switch on.

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

Brick lead me down some wooden steps and turned a light switch. It revealed three bookcases filled with books. I was flabbergasted and said, "I guess you weren't kidding."

"Yeah and you're the only person who knows about this. So, tell anyone and I swear…"

"I won't Brick, I promise," I said truthfully. I looked around. "Man, you have the whole _Harry Potter_ series and everything!"

"My secret place," he said kind of sadly.

"I'm sorry Brick." My face was filled with pity.

"It's OK. Don't start feeling sorry for me Pinky."

"Well we better go up." I started going up, but he grabbed my hand.

"Naw, Butch and Boomer won't come in here and they'll stop Mojo if he tries to." I went back down. "Oh! I almost forgot." He flew back up and came right back. "I brought a slice of pizza. I hope you like pepperoni."

"I do thanks." I took the pizza and began to eat it. Than we began talking about all different stuff. We found out that we have a lot in common. We talk for hours before we finally went back up. He looked at his digital alarm clock on his night stand and it said 10:30. We talk for two hours and thirty minutes!

"We better got to bed to get you home early," he said.

"Alright." I took my shoes off. I turn around just to see him taking pants off. "What are you doing?" I asked turning back again.

"I'm only getting pajama pants on, relax!" I waited a few moments and he said, "OK you can turn now." I turned and he had on red pajama pants with orange zig zag stripes on them, a hoodie, and his hat was off sitting on the dresser.

"Nice pants," I said sarcastically.

"Shut up," he replied. I took out my ribbon out letting my long hair fall to right above my bottom. **(Don't laugh!) **I climbed in the bed and sat up.

"I like your hair down."

"Really? Thanks I guess." Then he took a white pillow off the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep on the cold…hard…floor." He tried to sound all dramatic.

I sighed, "You can sleep up here, but you stay on your side."

"Don't worry I will." He put the pillow back and went into the bed. I laid down and turned. He turned and we faced each other. "Good night Blossom."

"Good night Brick."

"Before we go to sleep, how about one good night kiss?"

I could hear the sarcastic tone in his voice. I turned to the other side, "Good night Brick."

He chuckled, "Good night doll." We went to sleep.

**The Next Morning still in Blossom's P.O.V. **

I woke up. Saturday morning. I thought I was in my bed and then I remembered. I looked up and saw Brick's sleeping face and I turned my head. Brick's arm was around me, holding my waist. **(This happened by accident) **I shot up and blushed a deep red. He yawned and strected. "Morning Sleeping Beauty," he said. Then he noticed me blushing. "Why are you blushing?"

"Oh nothing," I said quickly. I looked at his clock and it said 8:00. "We better get up." I pulled the covers off and put my shoes on.

"This early?" Brick complained.

"Yes."

"Urgh…fine." I was about to put my messy hair in the ribbon, but Brick stopped me. "Let it stay down for now."

"I smiled, "Alright." I put my ribbon in my book bag.

"Don't look, I'm going to put my jeans on."

I turned and I took the hoodie off. "Thanks for letting me borrow this." I put the hoodie on the bed.

"You're welcome and you can look now."

I turned and asked, "Are those the same jeans from yesterday?"

"Yeah so?"

"Gross," I muttered.

"Let's go."

"Fine by me," I put my book bag on and we were off. In a few minutes we were at the end of my driveway. "Well thanks for everything."

"You're welcome," he said. I stared at him for a moment and then I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed slightly. Last time I kissed him he exploded or grew. Now he just blushed. I giggled and walked to my door. I stopped and looked back. I smiled to him and closed the door.

**Brick's P.O.V. **

She walked to her door, smiled back to me, and went into her house. I touched the spot where she kissed me. Her lips felt warm and soft. 'Nice going Brick Jojo. Now you have feelings for her,' I thought. I chuckled and flew back to Mojo's. My heart changed after that day.

**Blossom's P.O.V. **

I tip toed to my room and looked at my sisters sleeping in their separate beds. I took my shoes off and climbed into my pink bed. I don't know why Brick helped me. Maybe it was a change of heart. I closed my eyes and slept till noon.

**Finally done! I'm sorry if it's seems so long or if the characters seem out of character at times. I tried my best. I hope you enjoyed this! PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES PLEASE! **


End file.
